Een eeuwige vete
Een eeuwige vete Door Tsuki Tendo Chiryoku High School was een klein en gezellig schooltje. Het had slechts een totaal van 300 leerlingen die elkaar allemaal kenden. Het zag er niet al te chique uit. De lokalen, speelplaats, secretariaat en andere faciliteiten die een school kon hebben bevonden zich allemaal op de gelijkvloers. Men moest geen trappen op en af hollen, wat wel een voordeel was. Je kon meteen zien dat de school geheel uit bakstenen gemaakt was, met hier en daar een uitstekende steen waar al vele leerlingen hun ellebogen en armen aan opengehaald hadden. De dakpannen waren dieproze en er was maar 1 grote ijzeren poort die je meteen uitzicht gaf op de speelplaats die er kaal en koud uitzag. Geen glijbaan, schommel of dergelijk te zien. Tsuki's POV "Begrijp je nu wat ik bedoel?" vroeg ik aan de zwartharige leerling die helemaal vooraan zat. Ik voelde de spanning in de klas, maar probeerde er niets achter te zoeken, tot nu. Ze lette niet op en kwam tegenwoordig helemaal vooraan zitten terwijl ze schichtig blikken naar achteren wierp. De kliek uit mijn klas waren weer eens op iemand thumb|left|Shiryoku High School...aan het vitten. Het werd hoog tijd dat ik ze aanpakte. Het meisje knikte zachtjes en ik zag dat ze nog mijn uitleg aan het noteren was. Haar pen krabbelde over het papier en ze drukte zo hard dat ze over de gehele bladzijde dikke, kleverige inktvlekken achterliet. Het zweet stond op haar voorhoofd en nu begreep ik waarom: Het was al bijna terug tijd voor speeltijd. Ik sloeg met de palm van mijn hand op mijn voorhoofd. Hoe kon ik het nu niet zien? Ze zat steeds in een hoekje terwijl het kliekje steeds grijnsde. Ik zuchtte diep. Tijd om weer eens de strenge juf te spelen. "Het is bijna speeltijd, maar jullie gaan niet naar buiten tot ik weet wat er hier aan de hand is!". Ik hoorde dat de klas begon te mompelen en het meisje haar hoofd angstig naar boven richte en me hulpeloos in de ogen keek. Ik had zoveel medelijden met haar. Ik werd vroeger ook steeds gepest, zo hard dat ze zelfs mijn haar hadden afgeknipt en het afgeknipte stuk door de wc spoelde en ze zeiden tegen de leerkracht dat ìk gek geworden was! Ik slikte en keek toen het kliekje scherp in de ogen. "Jullie daar! Hier komen!" ze verstoptten hun grijns en deden heel onschuldig toen ze voor mijn neus stonden. Sorry dat ik het zeg, maar het waren echt rotkinderen. Ze kwamen uit een goed onderhouden gezin en het waren die typische kinderen die steeds kregen wat ze wilden als ze maar pruilden. Hah! Daar viel ik niet voor! Ik keek op ze neer met een kwade blik en zag dat ze heel even ineen krompen. De brutaalste van hen allen deed een stap naar voor. Ze was 14, blond en droeg steeds designerkleding die ze van haar 'pappie' kreeg. Ze zwiepte haar haren naar achteren en keek toen naar me alsof ze even oud was, of een hogere rang had dan mij. "We trapten gewoon wat lol" zei ze met een honingzoete stem die volwassenen rond hun vingertjes wond. Nogmaals, daar trapte ik niet in. Ik legde mijn hand op mijn voorhoofd en zuchte diep terwijl ik naar de deur wees. "Ga onmiddelijk naar de directeur!" riep ik zo luid als ik kon. Ze klapte haar mond open, geschrokken omdat haar truc niet werkte, zwiepte haar haren weer naar achteren en ging met een wiebelend achterste de deur uit met haar vijf krengen in haar kielzog. "Het is vrijdag, het is vrijdag, het is vrijdag..." bleef ik fluisteren. Om half vier zou ik verlost zijn van die kleine wezentjes en me thuis weer krom bukken onder de berg verbeterwerk. Eindelijk thuis aangekomen. Ik zuchtte en doorzocht mijn tas op zoek naar mijn sleutels die ik, zoals altijd, weer in mijn bodemloze tas verloor. Ik grinnikte met mijn eigen grapje en toen ik daar over nadacht besefte ik dat ik wel heel moe moet zijn. Ik geeuwde luid, draaide de sleutel om en werd toen naar binnen geduwd. Ik werd letterlijk door iemand naar binnen geduwd! Ik schrok me een ongeluk, zwaaide schreeuwend met mijn armen in de lucht om mezelf te balanseren en draaide me toen woest om. "Lieve help!" De gedaante was een vrouw! Ze had een knel aanzittend pak aan -zoiets dat motorrijders dragen omdat anders de wind hun vel er af schroeid, wie verzint er zoiets!- en haar helm had kattenoortjes. Ze zweeg en stak onschuldig haar handen uit alsof ze niets kon zeggen. Zeg alsjeblieft niet dat het weer zo'n gelovige is die komt zeuren over het eind van de wereld, want ik had: ten eerste, geen tijd en ten tweede, ze had er to-taal de verkeerde kleding voor gekozen. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op toen ze me zwijgend bleef aanstaren. Nou ja, ik wist natuurlijk niet echt of ze me aanstaarde, want haar helm was geblindeerd, maar je begrijpt me wel. "Euh...Mevrouw, heeft u hulp nodig?" ze negeerde mijn vraag compleet en begon toen wat met haar GSM te spelen. Oh, de brutaliteit! Ik liep woedend en rood kleurend naar de deur en trok hem woest open. Dit, had ik nog noooooit meegemaakt! "ERUIT!" gromde ik, maar ze negeerde me weer en stak de GSM naar me uit alsof het een brandende vuurpijl was. Toen besefte ik dat ze iets had getipt, maar door al het geschud kon ik het natuurlijk niet lezen. Ze huppelde alsof ze dringend naar de wc moest en mijn geduld was aan het afnemen. Ik nam haar arm stevig vast en glimlachte sarcastisch naar haar. "' Zus van Shizuo?"' luidde het bericht. Ik zuchte voor de zoveelste keer vandaag. "Wat heeft hij gedaan?" ik stond op het punt me uitbundig te verontschuldigen voor zijn woede problemen enzovoorts, maar ze nam mijn arm vast en sleurde me de deur uit, met mij protesterend, en zette me vanachter op haar motor. Jep, Shizuo had het weer eens geflikt. De stad lag in duigen. Ik kon het niet anders verwoorden dan het feit dat het thumb|Shizuo --'leek alsof een titaan een feestje heeft gehouden met zijn Cyclopen vrienden en hun voetbal een gigantische meteoriet was. (Inderdaad, ik ben een Nerd. En inderdaad, met hoofdletter 'N') Ik voelde dat ik met open mond zat te staren naar de puinhoop en ik weer begon te koken diep vanbinnen. Voor eens in mijn vervloekte leven; kan ik echt geen rust en vrede vinden?! Ik knarsetande en liep met grote passen en stampende voeten recht op de man af die nu een verkeersbord uit de grond trok waar met koeien van letters 'STOP' op genoteerd was. De ironie. De man was 1.85 m lang en blond. Zijn bril stond ver vanvoor op zijn neus en hij had zijn kostuum van zijn werk nog aan. Dit wist ik al omdat (Hou je vast) DAT mijn broer was. Verdomme! Ik stopte toen ik bij hem aan kwam en tikte met mijn voet op en neer. Shizuo negeerde me compleet -Hij is niet de eerste, ik keek even vanuit mijn ooghoek naar de motorvrouw- "Shizuo..." zei ik streng om zijn aandacht te trekken, maar het enige dat ik als 'antwoord' kreeg was: "IZAYAAAAAA" nou ja zeg! Hij stond op het punt te kloppen op iemand die ik door de verblindende zon niet kon zien. Hij raasde naar voren met volle kracht op de jongen af. De jongen stond er maar te grijnzen en ik begreep de blik niet in zijn ogen. Het was alsof hij helemaal niet bang was, alsof hij dit elke dag deed. Ik herhaalde de zin thumb|Izaya --'nog eens in mijn hoofd, en nog eens tot het bleef echoën en toen lichte het lampje op. Het was die jongen! Ik zuchte nogmaals. Ging het echt nooit ophouden? Ik schraapte mijn keel. "IDIOOT!" riep ik, met effect, want de hele stad zweeg en keek nu naar mij. Shit. Shizuo stopte, draaide zich om en liet het verkeersbord vallen. "Tsuki?!" bracht hij verbaasd uit en kwam toen onschuldig grijnzend naar me toe. Ja hoor. Ik greep een balk vanonder een rots vast en grijnsde lief terug naar hem. Hij was er bijna toen BAM ik klopte met de balk tegen zijn gezicht, wetend dat hij toch niet zou sterven, het zou alleen een beetje prikken. "Is dat dan nog niet voorbij met je kinderachtige gedoe?!" Ik bood hem mijn hand aan om hem rechtop te helpen toen een stem me mijn hand liet terugtrekken waardoor mijn broer weer viel: "Het spijt me juffrouw, we wilden u niet storen. Ik neem de volledige schuld op mij" Ik keek hem recht in de ogen aan, wat deels sarcasme uitstraalde en deels vriendelijkheid waardoor ik kippenvel kreeg. "Eh...?" wist ik alleen maar uit te brengen. Ik kon mezelf wel slaan, idioot! Maar hij leek zich er niet aan te storen en grinnikte. Ik glimlachte verbaasd en trok toen mijn bijna-vergeten-sorry broer recht. Hij gromde en trok me toen weg bij de man... thumb|left|Ik in mijn lokaal. Word vervolgd... Categorie:Tsuki Tendo